An Ending
by Bluebell67
Summary: Yeah! This is depressing and sad, thanks for reading. Spoilers for season 12. An ending for Supernatural by me.


"In the clearing I am weightless

I have no restrictions

My minds on bound

I'm completely removed

But in no way alone

Where trees never fall

Where my secrets call."

\- Sanctuary, Hope

"Dean." Castiel said, smiling. Dean's eyes were wide, his green reflecting blue and gold.

"Cas…" Dean whispered, hugging his old friend. Cas seemed surprised, his light wavering slightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Goodbyes aren't always forever Castiel said.

"I don't think I can lose you." Dean said, his voice cracking. "I…"

"I love you, Dean Winchester, and I will see you again." Castiel said. He looked at Jack.

"But we have to go now."

"You come back soon, alright?" Dean whispered.

"Goodbye, Dean." Castiel smiled. His light got brighter, and Dean looked away. Jimmy fell to the ground. Dean looked up at the sky, watching the blue and gold lights race into the sky like shooting stars. Dean fell to his knees by Jimmy's body. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and the night seemed to close in.

Alex came to visit Dean in the spring. She was now an adult, her hair pulled back, a certified Doctor. She had decided that she wanted to go further than being a nurse. She sat by his side, the monitor beeping every few minutes. Dean smiled at her.

"Dean, see this? These are my daughters, Ava and Lily. I just adopted them, and they're coming home today."

"You've grown up so much." Dean laughed. He looked up to see Jody and Claire in the doorway. Jody's hair was completely grey now, and Claire was in her forties, her long blond hair messy and pulled back. She was wearing the traditional flannel and jacket, a smile on her face.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dean."

"It's nice that everybody came over." Dean said.

"Oh…" Jody moved, and behind her was a white haired woman.

"Mom!" Dean cried. She walked over and hugged him. He looked up again, and saw another familiar face. "SAM!"

"Of course you got yourself in the hospital again." Sam laughed.

"I have to tell you guys something." Dean said, his voice weighted. "I… I'm not hurt. I'm dying. And I wanted to see you all for the last time. I have a few days."

"We know." Mary said, brushing a tear from her eye. There were no more words to say. Dean smiled, taking everyone in. Sam and Mary slept in the hospital, by his side. Dean woke up, feeling something in his heart. In the moonlight, a blue figure appeared.

"Cas…" Dean said. He got out of the bed, rushing into Cas's arms. He felt young, as if he was twenty again.

"I said goodbyes aren't always forever." Castiel said, holding out his hands. Dean took them, looking back at Sam and Mary, fast asleep. His skin was glowing white, as light as Cas. He let go, smiling. Cas walked to the window, taking Dean with him.

Cas jumped, his blue wings spreading. Dean jumped after him, following him into the stars. They went through the blue, swirling into the universe.

Sam woke up slowly, looking at the bed. The sun had risen. There was no one there. He rushed to the bed, then found the nearest nurse.

"He passed away during the night." She said. "We didn't want to wake you."

Mary walked out, rubbing her eyes. She hugged Sam while he sobbed. Dean was cremated, like a hunter's pyre. Sam spread his ashes.

"Dean once told me that he said 'everything is like dust in the wind' to a guy who had just died." Sam laughed. "Well, now he's living it."

"I was never there for his first day of school." Mary said, looking up at Sam. "We spent years, just saying everything was fine when it wasn't. But in the end, the first day of school, graduation, car, job, a wedding, everything didn't matter, even if it was a wish. Because I didn't need any of that to know that he was my son."

Sam hugged her, breathing in the beautiful air deeply, cotton falling like snow around them. In the Bunker, the tarp of the Impala was pulled over. The Bunker's doors were sealed permanently, and Sam and Mary walked away, the future unknown.


End file.
